


The Doctor and Rose in: AP Lit

by DianaArtemis48



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaArtemis48/pseuds/DianaArtemis48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose decide to take a trip to an ordinary English class, where some awkwardness is sure to ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and Rose in: AP Lit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project I wrote for my English class; we were given a long list of vocabulary words and told to literally write anything focused using ten of those words.  
> As a Whovian, I wrote about the Doctor and Rose showing up to my class as we watched Hamlet (Tennant version). My teacher found this amusing, especially considering that she's a Whovian as well.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“So, Rose, where would you like to go next?” The Doctor asked Rose, his human friend. As he pressed buttons and pulled on levers, on his TARDIS, his time machine, with his (not ginger) hair bobbing around his head, his blatant excitement simply oozed out of him.  
“I heard that Ms. Wickshire taught some good English classes back in Canada,” Rose answered, slightly demure. Sedately, she peeked over the Doctor’s shoulder to glance at the TARDIS’s screen.  
“Aren’t the kids in those classes indecorously pedantic?” He muttered, a bit uncouth.  
“Nahhh. If anything, we’ll be a good example of proper decorum to them.”  
“Sounds viable enough to me. Right then, off we go. Allons-y!”  
The TARDIS, hysteric, started spinning and twirling through time and space until its soft landing in a small classroom at Elmsville High School.  
“Here we are then!” The Time Lord and his companion quickly changed their anachronistic clothing into something more modern before stepping out to face a room of very confused teenagers and an even more confused teacher. A projector cast the image of a Danish throne room on a screen, much to the amusement of the two students who were shamelessly sleeping on their desks.  
“Hello! I’m Rose and this is the Doctor. We just popped in to meet all of you, that’s all.”  
“Ahhhh, English. English, English, English, English: my favourite. Have you been reading anything by Agatha Christie? She’s brilliant,” The Doctor started pacing around the room, picking up books from tables to read their titles.  
A short boy with spiky black hair stood up, facing the newcomers. “Aren’t you Hamlet?”  
“Hamlet? How could I be Hamlet? I’m the Doctor.”  
Behind them, a girl wearing a pair of shoes identical to the Time Lord’s raised her hand. “Yeah, you were just on the screen a minute ago,” she said, grabbing a DVD case and tossing it at him.  
“What? What? What?!” Jumping over a few desks, he scanned the box, only to find his picture on the front cover. He looked up at Rose, who implicitly winked back at him. “Right, that’s not me; that’s John Smith.”  
“Who’s John Smith? Your twin?” Chimed in a girl in a striped shirt.  
“No, he’s his…cousin. They just look very similar, that’s all.” Rose awkwardly took the case from the Doctor’s hand, brushing her fingers with hers and chucked into the trash can. The Doctor nodded sheepishly and ran a large hand through his ruffled hair, now messier than ever. A teenager wearing a shirt with a sonic screwdriver on it discretely took a picture of him with her phone.  
“Would you like to stay, Doctor? We’ve got some tea today. The kids were going to get together after school to watch Kenneth Branagh films, so we’ve got plenty to share with you,” offered the teacher, still puzzled about what had just happened.  
“Thanks, but we really should be getting back; we had plans to go to the...beach later on; isn’t that right, Doctor?” Rose elbowed him gently.  
“Yes, yes, of course we were going to the beach! In Barcelona, yes! Well, good luck to all of you in your studies! And keep reading those plays, because, you know, sometimes it happens that the play’s the thing!”  
“Bye, everyone! It was lovely meeting you all!” Rose stepped back into the TARDIS, tugging the Doctor behind her.  
As the spaceship disappeared into another nook of the universe, a quiet voice in the back of the classroom spoke up: “Ms. Wickshire, can we watch more movies in class from now on?”


End file.
